custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Into Darkness
Mission Into Darkness '''is a story written by the members of The Ignika League Story Prologue '''Read The Jareroden Saga:Season 3 chapter 4 first Sikle leapt out of a inter-universal portal, promptly followed by Dalgev. Sikle looked at the portal, which was rapidly dissipating. "Well, we're here." Dalgev stretched. "Ugh, yeah, wherever 'here' is." They both looked around, and saw that they were in a huge jungle. Sikle grunted. "Yeah, at least it seems we're at our destination." Dalgev turned to the forest. "Alright, now come on; we have a mission to begin." The two Toa ran toward the jungle, beginning their mission. Chapter 1 The towering, muscular Toa of Shadow tinkered with the data chip in his hands. His secretive contact had said that he would arrive at the location at exactly sunset. Nightwatcher was always punctual, and he became irritable when others were not. And, as many unfortunate beings have found out, an irritable Nightwatcher is a very bad thing for those that want to stay alive. He looked out through the window of the ramshackle hut and saw the last vestiges of daylight vanish over the gray horizon, not even paying attention to what he was doing with the data chip. As the sky darkened, Nightwatcher growled and turned around to watch his contact arrive. The contact was about the height of a Toa, his armor strong and powerful, his face hidden behind a dark hood. Clawed hands reached out at Nightwatcher as if making an attempt to intimidate him, but they only succeeded in annoying him. He was never intimidated. "Ah, Nightwatcher," said the being. "You showed up. I was wondering whether you'd lied about meeting me." "You know my reputation," replied the Toa coolly. "You also know that I don't lie. Merely deceive." "Let us dispense with the pleasantries," rasped the cloaked creature. "I have hired you for a mission. I want you to kill two Toa. I want you to do it neatly. Let no one learn of this." "Names?" "Sikle and Dalgev." "I can do that easily," said Nightwatcher. "What do I get for it?" "One thousand now, three thousand more after the job's done." "Are you... joking? I never do a job for less than five." "Very well," said the being with a somewhat edgy tone. "Five thousand. But only if you finish the job." "I am the greatest bounty hunter in the multiverse," the annoyed Toa replied. "You insult me. Now I shall have to take my annoyance out on the two Toa." He began walking towards the exit. "And not just that," interrupted the cloaked figure. "I want you to get that data chip to my associates." "Only for extra pay." "I've given you enough as it is." "Then I suppose I could... accidentally... drop the data chip somewhere." The cloaked figure sighed. "Very well. Another thousand. You try my patience. Now, out!" "I go when I say to go," snapped Nightwatcher, and teleported away. This would be a good day. Chapter 2 Sikle walked along side Dalgev. Silence reeked in the air. Dalgev broke the silence. “So what are we actually looking for here?” he questioned Sikle. “Weren’t you told?” Sikle preferred silence while he was thinking. But if Dalgev didn’t know why they were here, he might as well tell him. “No,” said Dalgev, in a neutral voice. “We were sent here by Helryx, to see if any life is in this dimension,” said Sikle. Suddenly a huge being sprung up, as if a trigger had set him off. Sikle and Dalgev readied their weapons. “Who are you?” Sikle spoke with a hardened tone. “I am the bounty hunter Nightwatcher” the giant being said, “and your killer.” No words could describe the battle that unfolded. Dalgev used his Great Mask of Cyclones to conjure up huge cyclones. He combined this with his Plantlife powers, creating a huge spinning grass and vine cyclone. Sikle used his Ice powers to attempt freeze the huge figure, but failed when he received a punch to the stomach. Dalgev, noticing his fallen comrade, threw himself at the Nightwatcher. He deflected easily, but only after he had stabbed him in the arm. Nightwatcher wailed in pain for a few moments, he then unleashed his fury on Dalgev. Sikle used this opportunity to blast him with ice. “NO!” screamed Nightwatcher as he froze on the spot. “That won’t stop him,” said Dalgev, panting. “I know, but it gives us a head start,” he replied. At first, Dalgev didn’t know what Sikle meant, but as the ice surrounding Nightwatcher cracked, he knew that they had to run. They were only a few hundred metres away when they heard the ice shatter into a million pieces. “You can’t run forever, cowards!” roared Nightwatcher with rage. He somehow knew that this mission would be worth its weight in gold. Either that or more. Chapter 3 The tall Elemental Prince of Annihilation watched with amusement as the two Toa fought Nightwatcher. She was the last of her kind, and the leader of the secret race known as the Corpsians. And she knew all that the toa did not. THey thought they were smart, defeating the toa of Shadow, but Eostra knew otherwise. Eostra knew all... Farther away, three beings stood in silence. One was veiled in some cloak of shadows, another was tall and deathly, and the last was short and insectlike. It was he who spoke first. "Nightwatcher is getting sloppy. He failed to kill the Toa." "This was meant to be. Nightwatcher and his contact are but pawns in our eternal battle for control of the Multiverse. He will persue them. They will flee. He will not kill them. And they will be drawn into the heart of our empire. "And we just kill them?" Asked the tall being. "No, fool." hissed the third being. Its voice was terrible, like a knife on stone. It was a voice of terror, a voice of dread, a voice of evil. It ran deeper than blood, darker than shadows, and more terrible than all evil. It was a voice from the very depths of depravity, a voice so evil that nature recoiled from the sound. Chapter 4 Two Skakdi stood outside of a run-down fortress,on an island south of the Southern Continent. One of the Skakdi gripped his blade."Ugh,where is that scout?" The other Skakdi pointed to the northern beach."I think I see hs boat." Sure enough,the boat hit the shore,and a Vortixx stumbled out of it. The Skakdi weilding the sword raised an eyebrow."What happened to you?" The Vortixx scout groaned."I failed." The other Skakdi frowned."Hmm,the boss won't be happy." The Vortixx looked down at his feet,and gulped,knowing that his life was,most likely,about to end. .... Toa Sedriss,Toa of Iron,sat on his makeshift throne,deep in the fortress. He tossed an Iron star up and down,deftly catching it between his fingertips. Ah,how he remembered how he elevated to such power.He originally protected an island southeast of Tersvranem.Then,about 10,000 years ago,the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked.Sedriss and his allies fought to the very last Toa,which was him.But,instead of slaying him,they exposed him to a Shadow Leech,turning him to a being of evil.But,he felt that he was made for bigger things,so,he killed his captors,and escaped.Eventually,he joined a low-ranking gang,and quickly elavated through its ranks.He then killed it's leader,atomaticly making him the leader of the gang. Now,he was the most powerful crime lord in the whole universe. His musings were interrupted by the door opening,and the Vortixx walked in. Sedriss looked at the Vortixx."Yes,what is it?" The Vortixx looked at the ground."I'm sorry sir,I failed." Sedriss' eyes narrowed."The rival gang discovered you?" The Vortixx shufled his feet."Yes." Sedriss continued to toss the star."I am...dissapointed to hear that." The Vortixx gulped,and stuttered."I,I'm sorry,sir.P,please give me another c,chance." Sedriss tossed the star,which buried itself in the unfortunate Vortixx's forhead,killing him instantly. Blood ran down his face,as he lay,eyes still open,on the cold,hard floor. Sedriss sat back down,a grim look on his face."No one ever fails Toa Sedriss,if they want to live." Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Characters *Sikle *Dalgev *Nightwatcher *Nightwatcher's Contact *Two Skakdi *A Vortixx *Sedriss Category:Jareroden97 Category:Stories Category:The Ignika League